I'll stay with you
by Mega07ghost
Summary: [Brody/Raven] A shooting in the Cyber Division leaves behind an injured Raven. Nelson tries to help her.
Title: I'll stay with you

Author: Mega07ghost

Series: CSI: Cyber

Pairing: Brody/Raven

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters. They belong to their rightful owners and I just borrow them._

As Brody Nelson entered the Cyber Division his heart stopped for a moment. He looked around and couldn't believe what he saw.

Blood. Tears. Screams. People lying on the floor, moaning in pain. What had happened? Why was everyone hurt?

Nelson tried to find one of his friends between all the people. Where was Avery? She should have been there. He couldn't find her. But instead of her, he found someone else.

"Raven!", Nelson screamed as loud as he could and ran to her. She lay on the ground, not moving. He kneeled down to her and examined his friend. Blood soaked her shirt and she breathed shallowly. Her eyes were closed, she seemed to be unconcious.

"Raven. Hey, Raven." Brody took Raven's shoulders and shook her softly. No reaction.

Nelson didn't know what to do. His mind didn't work. Of course, he should have called an ambulance, but the situation was too much for the young man. On the other hand... probably someone had already called for help. Nelson tried to think clear. What had he learned about first aid? Right... If the person doesn't react, check the breathing first. So Brody leaned forward, trying to hear if air was coming out of Raven's mouth. At the same time he checked her pulse and was relieved when he found one. Raven was really just unconcious.

"Raven, please, wake up.", Nelson tried again and suddenly Raven's eyelids started to flatter. She was waking up. Brody shook her once again and finally Raven opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Nel...son?", she asked. It was merely a whisper, but Brody still heard it and smiled softly.

"Hey. Thanks god you're awake.", he said and his smile faded when Raven winced in pain, holding her chest. As she took her hand away again and looked at the blood she remembered what had happened. Two men had entered the room, guns in their hands. She had been the first one to realize what was going on and had tried to warn everyone, but the men had started shooting. And then everything had gone so fast. People had fallen to the floor, blood had splattered around and screams had filled the air. And then Raven had felt something in her chest and fell down herself. The last thing she saw had been the men leaving and moving into the next rooms. Then she had lost her consciousness.

"They... they might still be here.", Raven stuttered with huge, frightened eyes and grabbed Nelson by his shirt.

Brody's relief about Raven being awake was replaced with fear and worry. What was she talking about?

"What? Who might still be here?", he asked confused and Raven tried to sit up, answering: "The- the men who shot at us. Y-you have to hide and call for help. Leave me here."

But Nelson didn't think about it. He would never leave Raven behind. If these men would come back he would hide with her. And a few seconds later exactly that happened. Nelson heard male voices and Raven looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"Leave, Nelson! Leave right now!", she hissed, but Brody stayed where he was.

"I won't leave you behind. Come on, stand up.", he tried to help Raven up, but she immediately fell down again.

"I'm too weak, Nelson. Just hide, please.", she begged with tears in her eyes. Brody gulped. He didn't want to hide, but he didn't want to die either. He thought about the whole situation and decided that it would be best to stay with Raven.

"I'll stay with you. Even if I die... I'll die with you.", he said and took Raven's hand in his. Then he pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. Shots fell and for a second Nelson thought that it was the end, but nothing happened. He turned around to see a few police men who had shot at the bad guys. Paramedics entered the room and helped the victims. And Nelson? He just held the crying Raven and whispered in her ear: "It's okay. I'll stay with you."


End file.
